Guilty Pleasure
by flamablechoklit
Summary: Matt awakens one night and reads a few lines of Mello's guilty pleasure, which may hint at the blonde's subconcious fantasies. What is Matt to do? Rated for: heavy smut and kink, blood, lemon, and language. Enjoy.
1. Part One

**AN:** So, this would be the loverly little result of my Matt talking my ear off about Twilight. And really, I have nothing against the series, I'm just not interested at this point in time, thats all. The movie comes out the day before my birthday, so I'll be one of those hated people in the theatre who didn't read the book. I'll probably read it when all the hype dies down. Theres just something very unappleaing about jumping on the banwagon...at least to me. THIS IS A TWO SHOT! Second part is much, much, much longer. No kink right now, sorry. All the good stuff will be in part two.  
Please Twilight lovers, I come in peace. Keylime pie?

**Warnings:** yaoi (ADUHRR!), heavy kink and smut, blood (as a result of that kink/smut), and language.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN: Matt or Mello, The Twilight Series, Bed Time Boutique, or Cocoa. Cocoa is Edwin's x3

**Detication:** To my Matt. Things aren't looking too bright for us. No matter what happens, I'm here. Love, M.

* * *

Matt was rudely awakened by a crash of thunder. Startled, he sat up quickly in bed. After taking a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes, his gaze landed upon the young blonde lying next to him. He smiled sleepily as he lay back down, wrapping one arm around the thin waist and resting his head upon the other. He snuggled closer until he could feel the other boy's body heat, warm under the covers and guarding against the chill breeze floating through the window (which Matt was too lazy to close).

"Melly-bean," he mumbled softly against the nape of the boy's neck, "you're so pretty when you're sleepin'." He shifted his hips slightly in order to move closer still. "You're pretty all the time..." A yawn. "Prettiest thing ever." Matt nuzzled his nose into the blonde hair, inhaling the lavender and cocoa scent contentedly. He went to rest his head behind that of the blonde's, but was poked sharply in the cheek.

"The hell?" Matt grunted groggily, feeling around in the dark for the offending object. After a moment of trying to remove it from under his blonde without waking him up, he extracted a tick, hardcover book. Even in the dark, he could tell the binding had been bent a little from the boy having fallen asleep on it.

Matt sat up again, blinking away the sleep. Shaking a few burgundy strands from his face, he reached over to the TV-tray turned nightstand at his right. He fumbled for a moment before finding his key ring, lifting it slowly as to minimize the jingling, he held it over the book and turned on his little flashlight key chain.

"Twilight?"

The redhead looked over at his lover, then at the book, then back again. The blonde was still sleeping, facing away toward the wall. Matt's left eyebrow rose as he gazed at the book again. Opening it to the marked page, he began reading where the blonde had left off before he'd succumbed to sleep.

A paragraph in, Matt decided he'd had about enough. He chucked the book along with his keys back onto the 'nightstand' before turning over to spoon with his blonde once more. A chuckle escaped him as he pulled the sheet and ratty comforter up around the other boy's shoulder, nuzzling the blonde's hair again as he did so.

"So," he said quietly, knowing the other was fast asleep, "you like vampires, huh? Should've figured." The redhead let out another small, amused noise. "Bet you wanna bang him, don't ya?" He kissed the nape of the blonde's neck. "Well I'm sorry I don't come with fangs and immortality, love."

Matt propped himself up on an elbow, quickly leaning over to kiss the blonde's cheek before laying back down and falling asleep himself, a small smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

**AN:** Review? Pretty pwease? Reviews make me finish part two faster... ;)  
Also, I worked on You've Got Me today.  
I worked on Dreamless Sleep as well.


	2. Part Two

**AN:** You're all going to hate me, I realise that. I TURNED THIS INTO A 3-SHOT! -ducks and covers for fear of various thrown objects- I was starting to feel bad because I told ApplePsyche I would update last wednesday and I didnt. And then I told you all I would update by sunday, which also almost didnt happen. (its still sunday here for six more minutes!) GUILT! V.V This was as much as I had of part two done as of today, so I'm posting it. Hopefully the third and final part won't take me more than a week. I promise, promise, promise, this will only be three parts long! Once again, I am sorry for my... me-ness.

**Warnings:** The good stuff starts here ;) And yes, the whole Mail/Matt thing is supposed to be confusing. It was my Matt's idea when we RP'd this. So you all get to be just as confused as I was :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of that stuff I already said I didn't own. Kay?

**Dedication:** ApplePsyche. Cause we pwn myspace, like, uber hxc. Yea. lol  
And also, to my Matt. I miss you like none other. Hopefully things will get better...

* * *

"Hnn... Matt, window...mmph...close it."

...

"Matt, the window..."

...

Huffing, Mello sat up in bed, squinting as to shield his eyes from the white light streaming through the window next to the bed. He rubbed one eye and opened it, scanning the room quickly for his lover.

"Matt?" He shivered, and pulling the ratty comforter around himself he crawled across the bed to shut the window. "Matt!" He called louder this time, "where the hell are you?"

Upon receiving no answer for the fourth consecutive time, Mello put one of his many talents to use: He pouted. The blonde had grown rather skilled in this particular trait, finding that if violence and screaming profanity somehow managed to fail him, he could simply stick out his bottom lip and fold his arms across his chest. The tactic usually guaranteed success and, when used on Matt, gained the blonde a few extra bars of chocolate.

Unfortunately, said redhead wasn't present.

After about five more minutes of sulking, Mello lazily dragged himself out of bed and into the hall. He let the comforter fall from his shoulders as he walked, not caring in the least about adding to the ever-growing mounds of trash in the small hallway.  
Matt usually took care of it anyway.

Before plopping down on the couch, Mello scooped up one of the many kittens lounging around the apartment. (The neighbor's cat had died while giving birth...to eight. Wouldn't you? And when Matt had literally begged to keep the kittens, Mello couldn't bring himself to say no.) Cocoa wiggled around against the blonde's grip, her pink nose sniffing the air curiously. The brown and caramel spotted kitten eventually settled down. She purred contently as Mello stroked her chin and ears, and when another kitten hopped into his lap, he allowed it to stay but paid it no mind. Mello played favorites.

Cocoa was soon asleep in his lap and the other kitten had gone. Left with no entertainment, Mello heaved himself from the couch after removing the snoozing feline. He wandered into the small kitchen, intending to throw open the fridge, but paused upon seeing the bright yellow notepaper attached to the door.

_Mels, I went out. You were asleep and you're scary when you get woken up, so yea. Anyway, I'll probably be gone all day, so don't wait up. I know you're pissed but I promise, 20 chocolate bars and a surprise when I get home, kay?  
Love you Princess, Matt_

_P.S. Don't give Cocoa all the attention! The others need love too!_

_P.P.S. I just called you Princess and you can't do jack shit about it! Hah!_

"Fuck wad," Mello huffed, as he nearly ripped the handle from the fridge. Once the door was open, he grabbed three chocolate bars and a whole gallon of chocolate milk, and then closed the door again with a nudge of his hip. Sighing, the blonde looked around the kitchen, and eventually came to the conclusion that he was horribly, horribly bored.

He set the milk and bars down on the kitchen island and grabbed eight cereal bowels from a nearby cabinet. (When had they gotten so many cereal bowels? Mello didn't even eat cereal. 'Probably Matt' he decided.) Putting the bowels on the counter, he unscrewed the lid of the chocolate milk and poured some in each, only pausing after he filled the last one. Mello looked down into the bowel, thin blonde eyebrow raised as he stared at his own distorted, chocolaty reflection. Silently, he picked the one bowel up and set it on the floor at his feet.

Within a minute, a calico kitten (Which Matt had named Charlie...or something like that, Mello thought) came bounding into the kitchen and over to the milk, nearly landing face-first in the stuff. Charlie sniffed at the contents of the bowel, and Mello watched him carefully. Soon enough, Charlie was lapping at the substance, and after about a minute, Mello decided the kitten wasn't about to keel over. (He hadn't been sure about giving the kittens chocolate.) He set the rest of the bowels down on the floor, and the other kittens eventually came running to the scent of breakfast. Shrugging, Mello slid down the counter to join the happily mewing felines on the floor. He brought the gallon and chocolate bars down with him, deciding that the little fur balls would have to do for now, as far as company went.

The rest of the morning went by in much the same fashion; Anything Mello did, he'd bring the kittens along with him. The blonde actually caught himself talking to Cocoa about the weather at one point while stepping out of the shower. (Really Mello? Talking to cats? Really?) But he didn't go too hard on himself for it. After all, she'd been his only company all day. And Mello firmly believed she was the smartest of all the kittens currently inhabiting the apartment, so really, she was the most likely to understand him. Or at least, that was how he justified it in his mind...

Sometime fairly close to noon, Mello decided the towel around his waist was getting annoying. (Usually the blonde would just walk around in the nude. But recently he'd decided to have mercy on the unsuspecting landlord and/or neighbors.) So he arose from his spot on the couch and wandered into the bedroom. The daytime television had been starting to bore him anyway. (Nothing but children's shows and what felt to the blonde like a never-ending cycle of The Price Is Right reruns.) Cocoa followed him over to the closet, which Mello dug through furiously before realizing that none of his leathers were clean. Well fuck. The blonde wasn't even sure if he owned anything else. Than again, there was always Matt's side of the closet. With that thought, Mello heaved the sliding door in the opposite direction so that Matt's wardrobe was now visible.

Visible, and quite dizzying.

Good lord, did the redhead own anything that wasn't covered in stripes? A few minute's digging told Mello that, yes, he did. In the very back of the closet, the blonde had found two plain colored hoodies and a pair of white knee socks. Mello raised an eyebrow at the knee socks, but upon remembering how cold his feet were at the moment, decided to keep them handy. He grabbed both hoodies, a pair of Matt's jeans (which were all identical to the point of it being a bit creepy), and a belt of his own, and chucked them all onto the bed. Next, he scooped Cocoa up off of the floor and placed her on the bed. The kitten sat down between the two hoodies and looked up to the blonde, cocking her head to the side and blinking cutely. Mello simply nodded to her, as if the poor thing knew exactly what he was thinking. Which, apparently, she did, because now Cocoa was looking back and forth between the sweatshirts, as if making a decision. The kitten pounced on the black hoodie, mewing contently and peering back up at Mello with a look of great accomplishment.

A few minutes later had Mello back on the couch, dressed in Matt's black hoodie and jeans (which were a bit baggy and lose around the waist on the blonde), with the knee socks on underneath and Cocoa in his lap along with two other kittens. He ordered take-out, and spent nearly and hour eating the stuff. He had to waist time somehow. He'd already tried to call Matt twice today, getting nothing but the voicemail recording both times. For a split second, the blonde had absently wondered if his lover was having an affair, but then he remembered that people were usually a bit stealthier about those kinds of things. And if Matt were cheating, he probably wouldn't have left a note.

This was, by far, the most excruciatingly boring day Mello had ever had the misfortune to suffer through.

He needed something to do. Something mind numbing. Television? No, no, he'd rather blow himself up again than sit through more daytime bullshit. So what could he possibly...? Mello nearly shot himself for being so stupid. Here he'd been, moping around all day, inwardly complaining to himself about his own boredom, when he had a perfectly good book sitting in the bedroom. Geniuses are absent minded, it seems.

The thought of something to do greatly renewed the blonde's vigor. He actually smiled on his way back to the bedroom, gaining that giddy feeling one gets when partaking in a guilty pleasure. And Twilight was most definitely a guilty pleasure. Mello didn't even want to think about what his redhead's reaction would be if he ever found out the blonde was reading something so...so... Mello didn't really care, because now he was curled contently upon the couch, happily diving back into a world of very sexy boys with very sharp teeth.

...

By the time Mello tore his eyes away from the book again, he realized he was sitting in near-darkness. The blonde tilted his head to peer into the bedroom, noting that the light was now gone. What time was it anyway, he wondered absently.

He marked his page, and groaning as his back cracked, stood from the couch and walked lazily into the kitchen. The microwave clock told him it was 9:57pm. This was getting ridiculous. Mello growled the whole way back to the bedroom. He ripped his phone off the charger and hit Matt's speed dial number.

The blonde walked the length of the apartment while the phone rang. Upon reaching the living room on his second go-round, he could make out a small melodic noise. Keeping the phone to his ear, Mello scanned the room quickly, his eyes coming to rest on the front door. A thin blonde eyebrow rose suspiciously as he made his way across the room to stand in front of the door. It was then that he realized the noise had started when he'd dialed the number.

So, being the genius that he was, Mello put two and two together. He narrowed his eyes at the door and yanked it open, growling deeply in his throat. A redheaded, goggle-eyed smirk met him a second later.

"Where the living fuck have you--" The inquiry was cut off by a chaste kiss, which left the blonde to blink and stare when the two parted. But the slight daze only lasted a moment, and Mello regained his sour expression. "Where have you been?" To which Matt shrugged. He tossed the plastic bag he'd been carrying to blonde.

"Here and there," the redhead replied nonchalantly, "Miss me?" The blonde only snorted, then mumbled something that sounded like 'maybe' as he caught the bag. Matt however, kept glancing down at where the carpeting of the living room met that of the hall outside. Mello grabbed one of the many chocolate bars from inside the bag and moved to the side. The redhead only stared at him.

"Well?" Mello said after a moment, "You coming in?" Matt didn't allow himself the smirk that was tugging at the corners of his lips. He simply nodded and stepped inside, shutting the door behind himself. The blonde wandered into the kitchen and dumped the bag's contents onto the counter and counted the bars. Matt chuckled at this, which gained him a glare. "What?"

The redhead shrugged again, smiling slightly. "Nothing. It's all there Mel; twenty bars, just like I promised." The blonde seemed satisfied after a moment and began to stack the sweets in the fridge in what was, Matt noticed, quite a meticulous construction.

"You never answered me," Mello said when he was done and shut the fridge. "Where the hell have you been all day? What was so damn important that you couldn't wait until I woke up to leave? Hm?" He folded his arms across this chest and shifted his weight onto one hip, eyes narrowed at the redhead across from him. Matt shrugged, again, and put his hands on the disgruntled blonde's waist.

"Does that mean you missed me?" He asked sweetly, nuzzling the other's scarred cheek. Mello sighed and nodded stiffly, trying his best to retain an irritated expression, which was becoming increasingly difficult. "I'm sorry Mel," the redhead said quietly, "but it was for you." The blonde raised an eyebrow skeptically, but his body language betrayed him; he was intrigued. "I promised you a surprise, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I don't see why that required--" The rest of Mello's sentence turned into a loud squeak as a hot tongue trailed up his neck. This time, Matt smirked. The blonde managed to squirm his way out of the redhead's hold, backing up to lean against the kitchen counter, his cheeks lightly tinted a soft pink. "What the hell?!" Matt only smirked wider, revealing his canines. His pointed, sharp, dagger like canines. The burgundy-haired youth then reached for his goggles, removing them and leaving them to hang around his neck. Brilliant emerald had, somehow, been drastically replaced with cold, bottomless onyx. Mello openly stared.

"Surprise."

"I... What the?!... How'd you?!..." The blonde barely had time to sputter before Matt's lips were on his again. Mello kissed back, full force, confusion registered as excitement in his brain, and soon he was pressed against the bed sheets with Matt's knee between his legs. Something had gotten into his lover, and he liked it. A lot. The blonde suddenly realized his position, opening his eyes slowly and attempting to ease Matt's ravenous lips from his own. "Mmm!...M-Matt!" He panted out, hand's on the other boy's shoulders and pushing him upward, "When did?.. When did we get in here?" He didn't like the look he was getting from the other. "Matt?"

The redhead had and eyebrow raised, a mildly amused smirk playing on his lips. "Well, I carried you in here," he said as he bent down to tongue at the blonde's neck again. "And I don't know anyone called Matt." Mello's eyes shot wide open at this, and he thrashed against the other in an attempt to free himself.

"What're you playing at? Quit trying to mind fuck me, Matt! It won't work!" He kept up his futile attempts to get out from under the other boy, but failed to notice he was being held in place by only one hand. The redhead chuckled deeply.

"You're talking about this Matt fellow an awful lot, love," he said, kissing all over the blonde's neck, stopping at certain places to give a good lick and then moving on. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were having an affair." By this time, Mello had given up on escape and had settled for complete and utter confusion. He was now squirming only slightly against the other in a much less objective way.

"An affair?" He echoed while arching an eyebrow. "How can I have and affair with someone I'm actually with?" The redhead stopped working on Mello's neck to meet his gaze dead on.

"Mel," he said quietly, "That's not my name, and you know it. Who is this Matt?" If Mello thought he was confused before, it was nothing compared to this. The boy straddling him apparently didn't know his own identity. Well, Mello could play along, he supposed, for now at least. The blonde craned his neck slightly to kiss the other gently on the lips.

"No one," he said quietly, reaching a hand up to stroke the other's vibrant hair, "He's no one, _Mail_." Mello smirked at his last word, noticing the gleam appear in his partner's eye.

"Good," Mail said, going back to his previous work on the blonde's neck. "You know how I am about sharing..." He trailed off and gave a quick lick to a particularly tender spot on the blonde's neck, right above a rather prominent vain. Mello couldn't hold in the squeak. "Hm," Mail considered, licking the spot again and gaining another surprised but pleased noise. He began to gently kneed the skin with his pointy canines, heightening the nerves there yet careful not to break it. Mello's pleasant mewing spurred him on.

"Mail," The blonde breathed, eyes closed and smiling slightly, "What're you doing?" He laughed quietly, feeling the redhead nuzzle his neck affectionately, kissing, licking, and nipping at the same spot repeatedly. "Is this the part where you bite me? Hm?"

"Actually..." Mail mumbled into the blonde's neck. He smirked and gave the spot one last lick, feeling the blood circulate under his tongue. He couldn't wait any longer. "It is."  
Mello snorted.

"Really, Matt," said the blonde, "this is plenty. You can drop the act now. It was a nice surprise, ok? Lets just--Jesus fuck on a stick!" Mello's eyes flew wide open at the feel of the redhead's teeth breaking his skin. The odd thing though, was that it didn't hurt. Not one bit. To the contrary, it was...arousing. As if having the boy licking and sucking his neck wasn't enough of a turn on, he could actually feel the other's teeth burry into his skin.

Mello's blood was surprisingly sweet, from what little the redhead could taste of it. The liquid welled up around where his teeth were beginning to penetrate the blonde's pale neck, and all the redhead could think was '_More'_. He bit down harder, sinking his canines in completely now, and the blood began to flow much more freely from the puncture wounds.

"Mail," the blonde managed to pant out while grabbing two fists full of burgundy hair, "I-I...I'm getting..." Mello stared up at the ceiling fan, trying to focus his vision; the room was starting to spin, but he lacked the ability to voice his concerns at the moment. Damn Matt and his damn teeth, doing damn sexily dizzying things to him. Just, damn. And Mello could feel his own body responding to the other's ministrations. He shifted his hips attempting to get a better angle against the knee that was wedged between his thighs. Whimpering quietly, the blonde began to motion his hips upward against the redhead's knee, getting desperate for some kind of friction. He felt, rather than heard, the other chuckle against his neck.

"Masochistic slut," Mail whispered hotly, letting the boy's blood obstruct his speech a bit and trickle down to stain the collar of his sweatshirt. "You really don't have any shame, do you?" He heard Mello mumble something that, under different circumstances, might've been a smart-ass retort. But all that managed to escape the blonde's lips was a garbled string of meaningless words, broken up by heavy panting and gasps. Hmm, maybe he should ease up a little; the other's pulse did seem a bit irregular...

Mello sighed, feeling the jaw around his throat slacken a bit. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open, and the ceiling fan was being a haughty bastard and kept jumping all over up there. A thought concerning the dismantling of it flitted across the blonde's mind for moment, and then it was gone. He couldn't think.

By the time Mail had unlatched himself from the boy's creamy neck and managed to ebb the blood flow with his tongue, Mello's eyes were spinning and barely keeping open. The redhead mentally cursed himself for not knowing when to stop, or rather having ignored the warning signs. There was a rather large stain of deep red on the sheets seeping out from below the puncture wounds. Mail looked the blonde in the eyes as best he could, what with the azure pools unable to stay focused. Oh, shit. Were his pupils dilated? The redhead looked closer; they were.

"You...suck..." Mello mumbled, lifting a hand to swat the other across the cheek. It barely made contact and then fell limp as it's owner blacked out.

"I know."

* * *

**AN: **My Matt confused the hell out of me with that whole name thing... I still don't get it. Review?  
Part 3 will be up as soon I can manage, hopfully no more than a week.


	3. Part Three

**AN: **Well that took longer than anticipated. I sawee... -gives you lemon while staring guiltily down at feet- Can we still be friends? -hug- I'm sorry, I'm a creepo... Oh, and has anyone else noticed all my lemons are done in present tense? Not sure why I do that...hm...

**Warnings:** Buttsmex! Finally! :d  
**Disclaimer: **Nope, not yet.  
**Detication: **My Matty. Mine. -huggles- You touch him, I eat you. He edited, so if you find errors, its his fault, not mine.  
By the way, this is the third and final part. Enjoy.

* * *

Mello awakens some sixty seconds later, still on his back, still staring up at the ceiling fan, with the boy on top of him _still_ lapping at his neck like he's some sort of caramelized dog treat. Not that he's going to complain.

"Ngh... Mail..." He mumbles into the vibrant hair. The blonde suddenly realizes his chest is exposed, and quickly scanning the room, he thinks that's his (or rather Matt's) hoodie hanging off the corner of the bed. What's more, is that the redhead is now planting sloppy wet kisses all up and down his chest. Mello also feels that the other's knee is still between his legs, and begins to motion his hips against it lightly.

"Didn't think you'd be up so soon, Princess," Mail chuckled as his mouth traveled downward to lick at one of Mello's hardening nipples. "Shame. You looked so adorable, all unconscious and defenseless... Pretty rape-able actually." He said the last part with a snarl before attacking the slight dip between the blonde's pectoral muscles with ravenous kisses.

Mello had made a face at the nickname; why the other insisted on calling him that, Mello would never know. What the blonde did know, however, was that there was currently a tongue sweeping it's was up and down his chest, and that he was getting more turned on by the second. And had the redhead mentioned something about rape? Since when does Matt talk like that? Especially to Mello.

But then he remembers he's not dealing with Matt. The being currently latched to his chest prefers to be called Mail.

So, in a way, Matt isn't present at all. And Mello supposes this is the redhead's way of letting lose without the consequences. So he'll let Mail have his fun. Because, so far, fun for Mail is fun for Mello too. And as long as he gains something from it, Mello is up for anything.

Much like his crotch at the moment.

Mail seems to notice how much the bulge has grown just from shifting against his knee, and yea, he's proud. Proud that he can control Mello in such a way that it leaves the blonde whimpering when he retracts his knee from between the other's warm thighs.

"The hell?" Mello almost growls, then remembers he's the one on his back, and rephrases. "Why'd you make me stop?" The redhead's canines glint in the dim light of the bedroom as he smirks.

"Cause I don't want you cumming yet, you little whore. You're throbbing down there, I could feel it. You will cum when I give you permission. Understand?" The blonde's first instinct is to lash out and just call it quits all together. But, he does like Matt. And he does like sex. And the two are even better when combined. So, grudgingly, and giving a look that just screams vengeance, Mello swallows his pride and nods.

"Good boy."

And this time Mello growls. Matt knows very well that HE is the dog. But this isn't Matt, Mello has to remind himself; this is Mail. And the blonde isn't going to pretend he doesn't like this sudden personality change. He's usually been the one on the receiving end, but everything was always done his way, on his terms, and the redhead had little or no say. Mello always wondered how it would be if Matt were more dominant in bed. Well, he's got a pretty good idea now.

"Why're you wearing my clothes, Mel," It's asked quietly into the blonde's neck as Mail licks gently at the very tender bite marks he inflicted earlier. Mello shivers at the feel of the wet appendage on his sensitive skin. It stings, but in a good way.

"M-my leather...wasn't _hnn_ c-clean-n..." The blonde stutters, his arms snaking their way to loosely wrap around the other's neck. He whimpers slightly as the stinging sensation sends a jolt to his groin, and his thighs seem to spread of their own accord.

"Well _you_ don't seem very clean either," the redhead laughs lightly, bringing a hand down to cup the blonde's still-clothed package. "Maybe I should throw you in the wash? Hm?" He squeezes lightly, watching in mild amusement as the lithe body beneath him shudders at the touch and arches into his palm. It's just so easy. _Mello_ is so easy. "Slut."

And yea, it stings a bit. Maybe even more so than the bite, but Mello keeps it in context with the current situation: soon to be fucked. Suddenly, 'slut' is the sexiest word ever. The blonde nods slightly, grinding his ever-growing arousal against the hand between his thighs. "Y-yeah..." Mail grins at this, and takes the opportunity to test his luck. After all, Mello is at a disadvantage.

"You're agreeing now?" He asks amusedly while dipping his unoccupied hand to quietly undo the other's belt. "Really Mel, if I had known this was all it took for you to agree with me..." trailing off, the redhead slowly unzips the blonde's fly, aiming to be unnoticed. "Or maybe... You're just so desperate, such a whore, that you'll say anything, if it means you'll be rewarded with a dick up your ass." With that, Mail yanks the denim from the boy's hips, letting the thick material fall around the other's knees like shackles.

Mello is waiting until he can breathe again to start panting from excitement. He attempts to kick the jeans off his legs, but this proves difficult with the redhead currently straddling him; he runs the risk of kneeing him between the legs. And that is something Mello most definitely does not want to do; he's ganna be needing that equipment pretty soon. (Fuck, he wants it now, but he'll wait until he truly, physically _needs_ it.) The blonde takes notice of how the boy atop him is just staring, and manages to raise a thin eyebrow in response.

"What?" he asks, and is little surprised at the sound of the strained syllable.

Mail says nothing, lowering one hand to undo his own jeans, and the other to the blonde's exposed member, gripping it tightly. He hears a sharp intake of breath, and knows Mello is trying to stay quiet, trying to keep a little of his pride in tact. Well, that simply will not do. Mail secures his grip and feels the hard member begin to pulsate in his hand. Leaning slowly to graze the blonde's earlobe with his teeth, he whispers deeply,  
"I want you screaming."

And scream he does. Only a few seconds later has Mello nearly biting his lip off in an attempt to silence his already loud noises of pleasure, as his fully erect length is pumped vigorously, with an almost violent tempo. He's gasping and moaning, and making strange gurgling noises in the back of his throat, and the redhead is just grinning. Ear to ear, something malicious in his eyes, drinking in every sound the other makes. And yea, he's a gamer, and a lackey, and number fucking three. But hell, if this is what it gets him (gorgeous blonde all spread out under him and fucking _whimpering_ for his touch) then it's all good. Its worth everything, and oh so much more.

"Mail! F-fuck! I-I...shit! I'm!..."

"Did I give you permission?" The redhead's tone is one of complete arrogance, and he slows the pace at which his hand is moving, just ever so slightly.

"W-what? I..._ahh_...I'm..."

"No. You're not. You wont." He all but snarls. "Not until I tell you to." Mello is attempting to glare at him, but the needy little noises he's making are currently waning his attention. And yea, he knows he's being a jerk, but good god is he enjoying it. The redhead can't remember the last time he was actually in charge of anything, let alone their intimate activities. It is clearly taking all of the blonde's self control not to buck into the other's warm hand, but he manages to restrain himself, for the moment at least.  
"Good boy. You going to behave for me now?"

"Bite me," Mello snarls back. His patience is waning, and apparently the boy on top of him has some kind of death wish. But the retort is actually a request under these particular circumstances, and the blonde only remembers this as the other's smirk widens menacingly. "Tch. Bastard."

"And you're loving it." Mail gives a soft tug at the fleshy appendage in his hand. Said action is met with a hiss from the blonde, and an expression that clearly reads 'I-will-gut- you'. The redhead sighs, "Why so tense, love?" The sudden change in the other's voice catches Mello off guard.

"I'm not tense," he mumbles quietly, casting his eyes up to the ceiling. "I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"Let me fucking finish! Goddamn!" Mail nuzzles into the blonde's shoulder to stifle a chuckle and let him go on. When it seems he won't be interrupted again, Mello continues, "I just... Don't do this anymore, alright? You could've waited until I woke up at least..."

"Mmm, I guess I could have... But then you would have wanted to know where I was going, when I'd be back, all that nonsense." The redhead's hands slowly creep away from the blonde under him to his own jeans, slowly sliding them as far as they'll go with his current position. "You worry too much, Mello."

"I worry enough..." And for a moment, the blonde drifts into the confines of his thoughts. True, he would've questioned. He always questioned. If he didn't, he ran the risk of losing the only thing tethering him to sanity... He'd promised himself, the world would never get Matt, Mail...whoever. No, that boy belonged to Mello, and the world couldn't have him.

Mail smiles to himself, content to just sit there and watch Mello think. But his needs make themselves known again as he watches the blonde lick his lips in concentration. Oh yea, that's right, sex. Awesome. So, taking advantage of the moment, he quietly slips off his own jeans, careful as to not disturb the other's thought. Mello is just staring blankly, directly up at the popcorn ceiling, arms spread at his sides. Having not been noticed yet, the redhead quickly loses his shirt as well, and then crawls back atop the blonde, nuzzling his neck affectionately. His hands now grip the denim around the other's knees, and he slowly eases them the rest of the way off.

It's more the temperature than anything that jolts Mello out of his own mind. A second ago his legs had been uncomfortably warm, now they were rather chilled. A shock of red hair reminds him what's going on. He smiles, noticing the other had managed to strip the both of them in such a small window of time; the redhead always was good with his hands. "Maillll..." the blonde draws out the name in a singsong voice. He feels the other smile into his neck.

"Yes?" Mello growls at this, clearly annoyed. "Alright, alright, calm down Princess. I'll take care of you."

"Don't fucking call me that," the blonde spits at him, "I'm not a fucking girl."

"Oh, believe me Mels, I know." The redhead grabs the thin hips before him, jerking them upward and settling between the other's soft thighs. He takes a moment to let his eyes wander over his blonde prize and notices the look of surprise. "What?" Mello simply stares at the hands securing his hips in an iron hold.

"Aren't?... A-aren't you going to...?" Christ, Matt's never been this rough before (oh, that's right, this isn't Matt), and the blonde is sure he'll have all sorts of bruises in the morning, but that's of little concern at the moment. The thing weighing most heavily on his mind right now, is that fact that at least one of those hands is supposed to be stretching him... Mail catches on, but in the way the blonde would've hoped; he is met with a predatory grin.

"Not this time love." Before Mello can even think of a way out of this, his legs are wrenched apart and he's being forced into. And shit, it hurts. "Mello," the redhead grits out, still pushing his way into the lithe body beneath him, "C'mon, relax. Y-you -_sss- _know how this goes..." He feels himself get past a few rings of muscle, just as two hands come to cling at his hair, pulling at the roots.

"Shut up!" Mello screams in the other's ear. Because really, what right does he have to be ordering the blonde around, especially at a moment like this. "It f-fucking h-hurts, you idiot! God-d!" His eyes are closed, and Mello would rather not acknowledge the hiccup-like sound that just escaped his throat (some might call it a choked sob), because damn it, he can take this. He really can.

"Mel?" the redhead manages to get a decent look at the other, despite the death grip on his hair, and his stomach drops. Even with his eyes screwed shut, Mello can't hide the tears forming. Mail doesn't want to be the cause of that pain, but god, are people supposed to be that beautiful when they cry? "Mello," he whispers soothingly, having maneuvered his way out of the now weakening hold on his fiery locks, "calm down." The blonde opens his mouth to force out another snide remark, but is hushed with a gentle kiss.

The kisses continue, up his scarred shoulder, down his neck, both cheeks and his nose, over his collarbone, unceasing until Mello is relaxed enough for the other to pull partially out.

"Mail," its almost inaudible, "don't..."

"Don't what, Mel?" He already knows the answer and begins, much more gently this time, to enter. A soft groan reaches his ears, and he continues in until the room is full of gasps and moans from the blonde.

His first thrust is met with a loud call of his name, and he knows he's kept Mello waiting too long. Quickening his pace earns him more noises, and it doesn't take long for his thrusts to be met. Now this is the Mello he loves, the one that's too caught up in the moment to care about anything else; bucking uninhibited and shameless, clawing at the bed sheets and any skin he can reach.

"Mail! Faster! Harder!" Mello knows he's overacting, just e little bit, but he also knows it's what his partner wants to hear. "Fuck!" Oh, yes, he's forgotten how well the other could deliver when motivated enough. There's a creaking noise and then suddenly a banging. Mello is actually surprised it isn't his head hitting the wall, rather than the bed end, given how hard he's being pounded in to.

"Mello," the blonde feels hot breath on his neck just over the puncture wounds, and then the hand around his shaft sends his mind reeling, "c'mon Princess, let me hear you."

Arms wound tightly around the redhead's shoulders, Mello doesn't know whether to buck into the inviting warmth of Mail's hand, or raise his hips to meet the thrusts. But soon enough it doesn't matter, because he's screaming and moaning and kicking and bucking, and Mail is loving the sight. He loves it so much, he doesn't quite know what he's doing as he hoists the blonde up and shoves him backward, so that the thin frame is sandwiched between him and the wall. He grabs a fist full of yellow locks as he feels the other's legs wrap around his waist, and plants open mouthed kisses along the exposed jaw line.

"M-Mail!" the blonde whimpers, every muscle in his sculpted body tensing. The redhead smirks to himself; bringing Mello to the edge is always so satisfying.

"Mello, I don't think I gave you permission yet," he whispers huskily, speeding up his thrusts and the hand around the other's now profusely leaking member. He watches the blonde bite his lip, squirming helplessly as his body betrays his mind.

"_Hnn _Mail!... _ahh_ I...I-I"

The redhead smirks again, before sinking his teeth back into the tender flesh of the blonde's neck, relishing in the loud cry of ," MAIL!" it earns him. But even more satisfying is the tightening around his length, and the faint sound of Mello's release splattering across his chest. The sight is enough to rip his orgasm out of him, filling the blonde with his essence. "Mello..."

After taking a moment to compose himself, the redhead gently pulls out, not missing the pleased groan that escapes his partner's lips. He smiles, a genuine smile, and repositions them both on the bed, laying Mello down.

"You're insane," the blonde mumbles, pulling something that might've once been a blanket up to cover them both and then burying his face in the other's chest, "fucking insane..."

"No more so than you, love."

...

The next morning would find Mello unable to function properly from a combination of blood loss and mind blowing sex. He'd question _Mail_, whose canines would be no more vicious looking than a rabbit's, and whose eyes would be so startlingly green it'd look almost unnatural. The crimson haired youth would ask what was up with the name thing, and weren't they supposed to be using their aliases 24/7. And for the next few days or so, Mello would wonder whether he really is insane, or just a very vivid dreamer.

That is, until he finds the bill from the cosmetic dentist, and the contact case stuffed under the mattress.

* * *

**AN: **It's finished! I'm sorry this last part took so long, I wasn't sure how to end it. Review? Here -gives keylime pie-  
I'm in a good mood. And now that this is done, go read Dove! XD


End file.
